


Red like Autumn Leaves

by wack000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: It's just fluff trash guys, M/M, Skipping Class, awkward confessions, q u i d d i t c h
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wack000/pseuds/wack000
Summary: Harry misses the announcement that practice is cancelled, but someone comes to help. (Takes place during Goblet of Fire)





	1. I think I...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a realization.

Winter brought fatigue to the sun. It usually sat high in the sky, diligently lighting the grounds of Hogwarts. As the solstice approached, it spent more time hiding behind thick clouds or letting the moon take over. Wood remained diligent through the cold and dark, insisting that Quidditch practice in the dark would allow the team to practice without worrying about Slytherin spies. The team had assured Wood that he was the only one worrying about such spies. 

Harry stood in the locker room, trying and failing to stay warm. Before leaving the common room he had put on three pairs of socks, two Weasley jumpers, gloves and a scarf, but the wind found a way to blow right through him. He had always been smaller because of the way he ate at the Dursleys, and was no stranger to being incurably cold. Baggy, worn out t-shirts could only keep so much heat in. It was warmer in the locker room, if only by two degrees. At least the wind was limited to the draft by the door. Harry shivered and pulled his scarf tighter. 

Oliver Wood was usually the first to arrive for practice, eager to get the most out of their time. Angelina and the girls would follow soon after. Harry was usually moderately on time, and really wasn’t early, so he found it strange that he should be the first person to arrive. As his teeth began to chatter, Harry really wished Hermione was with him. She would probably know a clever spell to stay warm. 

“Hello Harry,” came a voice. It was Fred, whose freckled face was flushed red from the cold. His red hair was windswept. His knitted red neckwarmer was held in place by one of his hands, with cold red fingers. He had on a large sweater and flannel pajama pants- most certainly not the gryffindor uniform. “Came to tell you there’s no practice today.”

“There’s not?” Harry asked. 

“Nope. Oliver made an announcement about it yesterday in the common room, I think you and Hermione were in the library or something.” Fred replied. 

“Oh.” said Harry, feeling embarrassed. Hermione had been helping him research ways to breathe underwater for the second task. They hadn’t had much luck. He started to feel the stress and sleepiness sink into him.

“And I came to check on you because I know you’re the sort of diligent chap who comes to practice without being told.” Fred walked from the doorway over to Harry, who felt sort of zoned out. “Which I admire about you.”

“You what?” Harry wanted to say, but it came out as more of a squeak. He was suddenly very aware of small things, like the pattern of Fred’s pajama pants or the felted surface of his slippers. Or the way the cold turned his lips just the tiniest bit blue. 

“Was I not clear?” Fred whispered. The heat from his breath made clouds that fogged up Harry’s glasses. From this distance, he could smell the soft scent of pine that seemed to radiate off Fred. They spent so much time goofing off in the forbidden forest instead of going to classes that all of his clothes stunk of it- the fresh leaves and fall fern. 

The cold must have been turning Harry delirious, because he sank right into Fred’s chest and inhaled deeply. Strong, warm arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in that sweet smell. It was the smell of cookies freshly baked in the oven and a dinner being kept warm on the stove. It was the first present under the Christmas tree. It was home. 

Harry felt the pressure of Fred’s chin resting on his head, in his messy hair. He had done his best to brush it this morning, but it hadn’t done any good. “I think I love you,” Harry whispered, and realized that he really had gone mad. There was no way he would say those things when he was in his right mind. Fred had said it already, of course, but Harry wasn’t sure if it was in the same way. Harry loved Fred’s freckled face and pointy nose, and the way his bright hair stood out in the autumn leaves, and how he somehow managed to drag him away from all of his problems and keep him grounded in the same sentence. 

“Yeah, me too.” Fred said quietly, mostly into Harry’s mop of hair. He could feel his face going red, and the sudden warmth emanating from Fred’s neck suggested he felt the same. Neither of them were good at addressing their emotions. “Wh-what now?” Harry asked. 

“I guess we can do this,” Fred muttered, leaning in. Their lips pressed together, chapped from the cold, but still soft. Fred pulled away, looking redder than ever. “I mean, if… if you want.” he whispered. Ever-confident Fred acting embarrassed sent Harry even further down his spiral. 

The scent brought Harry back to the first time Fred had convinced him to skip class. He had been stressed about making it to classes on time while still sticking to his Quidditch responsibilities.  “Potions with Snape is for masochists, Harry. Think about your well-being.” Fred said, tugging on his arm. They were stopped in the hall, surrounded by a sea of other students rushing by. “I’ve got a  _ pop quiz, Fred.”  _ Harry replied, a bit more loudly than he should have because of the noise in the hall. “We’re going!” Fred exclaimed, running out the building and dragging poor Harry behind. The forest in fall was beautiful. It was an ocean of auburn, pulling Harry away from his worries and into Fred’s arms. 

Here he was, once again, in those arms. He stared into those deep eyes, flecked with honey, as they stared right back. Harry could see the gentle flicker of the fires they had built together. “I think it’s safe to say…” he whispered. “That I do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. The Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Hermione for advice.

Harry was in class, not paying attention to the lesson at all. His head was still spinning from the events that had taken place earlier. Had Fred been playing with him? “No, of course not.” Harry said. Fred had looked just as embarrassed, if not more, than he was. His skin being so light made it easier to see. And his face had been so hot…

Hermione elbowed Harry in the side. “You’re talking to yourself.” she whispered. “You alright?” Harry gave her a nod and went back to spacing out. He made a mental note to tell her about what had happened later when they went to the library. Telling Ron was probably out of the question for right now. 

He had probably always really liked Fred. It was still surprising that he felt the same way. That was what he told Hermione, later, while in the library. She peeked at him over the stack of large, rather thick books she was going through. 

“I don’t find it surprising at all, Harry. You guys are always skipping class to go to the forest-” 

“That was only a few times!” Harry interjected. 

“-and he’s sort of always looked out for you since you started here.” Hermione finished. 

Harry stared at her blankly. Had Fred really always been looking out for him? No, just that time with the Marauder’s Map last year. And rescuing him from the Dursley’s. And helping him out at Quidditch practice. And maybe- ok maybe there were a lot of things. 

Hermione scootched her chair back and turned to face Harry. She pushed his glasses up and raised her eyebrows. “Really, Harry. For a boy who’s faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, dementors, and now a dragon you really are thick.” Although it was an insult, Harry knew she was just telling the truth. 

“Well, what do I do when I see him again? Now I feel I don’t know how to act around him.” Harry said. His heart stung in his chest. He didn’t know if it was anticipation or anxiety causing it. The overwhelming sensation of being in love. 

“Just say hi like normal. I’m sure Fred will act like he usually does, so just follow his lead.” Hermione suggested. “When Ron confessed to me, he made a very big deal about not talking to me for the next few days. It was very annoying, so I don’t think you should take that road.” She nodded, apparently very certain that her answer was correct. 

Harry was very glad he had Hermione to talk to. She was making the situation much less stressful. With the Second Task coming up tomorrow, along with the whole Fred situation, there was a lot to worry about. “Speaking of Ron,” Harry said. “Should I… tell him?” The bookshelf behind the two of them shook. “OOPS!” came a very familiar voice. It was Ron. 

“I guess that answers that question!” Hermione said, closing her book and standing up. 

Ron walked out from behind the bookshelf, weakly smiled and said, “Hello, Harry.” He gave a little wave. Harry’s face flushed. So Ron had heard everything, or at least some of their conversation. That wasn’t how that was supposed to go. 

“Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I know. Fred told me.” Ron said. He looked rather sheepish and embarrassed as well, which made Harry feel a little better. “I guess he didn’t want me to get the wrong idea about my best friend. I was surprised, sure. But I support you, mate.” 

It wasn’t easy to tell your best friend that you were dating his brother. Telling Hermione was different because she often came to Harry for advice. Harry was certain that no other witch or wizard was better suited to help him through the tasks, because he trusted her intellect and judgement. Ron had a tendency to act before he thought, which made Harry apprehensive about going to him with problems that could be taken the wrong way. 

When Harry felt all of the dread of losing his best friend fizzle out, his eyes filled with tears. They trickled out against his will. His hand shot up to wipe them away. Ron acted before he thought, but cared about his friends with all his heart. 

“W-why are you crying? I thought- Hermione what do I do?” Ron asked. 

“I’m just relieved.” Harry whispered. Fred had looked out for him yet again. “Oh,” Ron said. “Well I’m supportive but don’t think I won’t beat his ass if he makes you cry.” 

Hermione laughed and returned the books to their shelves with a wave of her wand. Ron clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder in a very ‘bro’ way before giving him a big hug. 

“Hate to interrupt this moment,” Neville said. “But I think I have something that could help you with, uh, tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE for supportive Ron and Hermione. I also like to think that Harry and Hermione should have hung out a lot more in book 4. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Fred Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie freaks out

Fred sat on the window ledge, staring down into the courtyard but not really looking at any of it. Even though he was in the dormitory, his consciousness was in the quidditch locker room. Had he really kissed Harry Potter? Yes. Oh, he was in deep shit now. 

George, who had made the executive decision to skip class in favor of sleeping in, sat up bed. “Good morning, Fred.” he yawned, stretching his arms up. He tugged his boxers up and walked over to Fred, who had not said good morning back. He was still staring off, out the window. 

George poked him in the cheek. “You good, bro?” he asked. Fred turned to him, having trouble taking his eyes off the window. “I just confessed to Harry.” Fred whispered. George looked sympathetic for a moment. “Sorry about getting rejected, mate.” he said. 

Fred rolled his eyes. “I didn’t get rejected you absolute dimwit. You buffoon. In fact, we kissed. A lot.” 

“Did you touch his no-no square?” George joked. 

“DUDE. I KISSED HARRY POTTER. WHAT DO I TELL RON?!” Fred shouted. 

“Oh. Yeah that’s a problem.” George said. He sat on the empty part of the window ledge to brainstorm a lie to tell their brother. “You could always just tell him the truth…”

“No, dumbass. He’s gonna think that I’m taking advantage of his best friend and that’s not what’s happening.” Fred groaned.

“Wait. So you don’t just want the hairy porker?” George asked. 

“GEORGE I WILL KILL YOU.” Fred screamed. His face had turned the color of a tomato. He slapped George’s thigh, who let out a honking laugh. 

Fred stood up quite quickly, causing his knees to buckle. He fell on the floor with a loud ‘SMACK’. This merely prompted more laughter from George, who pointed and honked, “That’s what you get you anemic bitch.” 

Fred shuffled away, trying to fix his hair. “You going to go find your Iron Man, Anemia Boy?” George wheezed. Fred flipped him the middle finger and hoisted himself up using the doorknob. “Since you’re being no help, I’m just gonna go talk to Ron with NO PLAN. So thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” George said. 

\--------------

Ron was walking out of class when he was ambushed by a string bean. It came out of nowhere, like a flash of light, and then dragged him into the boy’s bathroom. “AAAAAAAAAAAA GET OFF GET OFF WHAT THE FU-” Ron screeched. Fred clapped a hand over his mouth. “SHHH. It’s just me.” Fred whispered, pulling him into one of the stalls. 

Ron relaxed a little, but raised his eyebrows and whispered, “If I know anything about you, I’d probably be better off with a real kidnapper.” 

“Yeah, well, you’ve got me so deal with it. Listen I’m really not gonna prank you right now.” Fred said. 

“How do I know this isn’t the prank?” Ron questioned. 

“Because if I was pranking you I WOULDN’T BE THIS NERVOUS.” Fred exclaimed. 

“Ok, ok. No prank. Why are we in the bathroom then?” Ron asked. 

“Cause I’ve got something to tell you.” Fred said. 

Ron had the feeling he was going to be missing his next class. “Alright, tell me then.” He said. 

Fred put his hands in his pockets to seem cool, and also to hide the fact that they were shaking. “I just want you to listen, ok? Like no bullshit.” He said. 

“I will,” Ron nodded. He may be thick sometimes, but it was obvious to him that Fred was making an effort to be serious. 

“Ok. So you know Harry, right?” Fred started. 

“Yes, my best friend? Know of him.” Ron replied. 

“So I’ve kinda got a thing for him.” Fred said. 

“You… YOU WHAT?!” 

“LISTENING MEANS NO YELLING, RONALD.”

“YOU’RE YELLING TOO!”

“OK I’LL STOP YELLING THEN. JUST LISTEN.” 

“I AM LISTENING!! I DON’T LIKE WHAT I’M HEARING! THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU’RE JUST AFTER THE COCK THAT LIVED!”

“LOOK. IT’S NOT LIKE THAT. I really… like him. And this morning it sort of slipped out and the feeling is returned.” 

“It’s returned.” Ron deadpanned. 

“Yes.” 

“And it’s not just you deluding yourself?” 

“It’s not.”

“Well, shit.” Ron said. He sat down on the toilet seat, thinking. “At least he’s not into Hermione. I was getting worried from how much library time he’s been having.” 

Fred rolled his eyes. “He’s not eye-ing up your girl, Ron. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that way you have time to sort your thoughts out. You yelling like a big, blubbering fool could hurt Harry.” 

Ron looked up from the porcelain throne. “You really care, huh?” he said. 

“Duh.” 


	4. The Second Task I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Begins

Neville’s surprise help had proved useful, as Harry could now breathe underwater for an uncertain amount of time. It was better than drowning in the Black Lake. When the library had closed, the four of them walked back to the common room. Neville knew enough about the situation to cheer Harry on in his own way, and each of them pumped him up to go meet Fred in the common room. 

The common room was almost empty, save for a few people working on last minute homework. Harry assumed that Fred would be waiting for him, but he wasn’t. Ron nudged him. “Maybe he got tired, you know that fool loves to sleep.” 

Harry yawned. “Yeah probably. I’m gonna head up to bed, thanks for your help tonight guys.” 

“Good night!” Hermione said, hugging him. She turned to Ron and hugged him as well. “You three get some rest.” 

“Yeah, night ‘mione.” Ron said. 

\-----------------

The morning of the Second Task, Harry expected to see Fred waiting at the table eating breakfast. He was not there. Harry took a seat next to Hermione and filled his cup with orange juice. Ron sat on Hermione’s other side and began digging into the breakfast sausage. 

“Did Neville not come down with you two?” Hermione asked. She took a bite of what looked like a blueberry pancake with a whole can of whipped cream on top. 

“No, he wasn’t in bed. I think he might have gotten up early to go to the greenhouse or something?” Ron meant to say, but his mouth was stuffed to the brim and neither Harry nor Hermione could understand him. “Princely manners as always.” Hermione said. 

Harry sipped his orange juice and stared off. Maybe Fred was still asleep. He probably wouldn’t have headed down to the lake yet. Fred would be there to reassure him before the Second Task, just like he did before the first. Probably. Harry sighed into his cup. 

“Harry, you really should eat. You’re probably going to be swimming for a long time.” Hermione said. 

“Yeah, it’s good!” Ron choked, sucking down more of his breakfast. 

Harry grabbed an orange slice and nibbled at it. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Ron raised his eyebrows and gestured to Harry. Hermione mouthed “Where’s Fred?” to which Ron replied by shrugging. 

Heavy footsteps approached, signaling the arrival of one Viktor Krum. He was dressed in his Durmstrang uniform, without the hat and cape. He tapped Harry on his shoulder. “Hello, Harry Potter.” He said. Harry, without looking up from his cup, replied, “Hello, Krum.” 

“We are gathering to go down to the lake. I just wanted to inform you.” Viktor said, in his thick accent. 

“Thanks.” Harry said drearily. Viktor turned around like he was going to leave, before turning back with an odd look on his face.

“You three are friends with Neville Roundbottom, yes?” He asked. 

Ron coughed out an entire sausage, Hermione’s eyes widened, and even spaced-out Harry spat orange juice through his nose. “Yes we are!” Hermione replied. 

“I have not seen him this morning. Where has he gone?” Viktor asked. 

Ron and Harry shared a look of confusion. Was Neville friends… with Viktor Krum? Ron chose this moment to swallow his food and turn around. “Sorry Mate, we haven’t seen him either. Maybe try the greenhouse?” Ron said. 

Viktor’s large eyebrows pushed together. “I have already checked there. That is the place with the plants, yes?” 

“Yeah.” Harry said. “Well, we can look for Roundbottom later, let’s go down to the lake.” 

“Ah, yes. Goodbye.” Viktor said to Hermione and Ron. 

Hermione quickly grabbed two biscuits and wrapped them in a napkin. “Take these Harry, at least try to eat. We’ll go looking for Fred, ok?” she said. Harry took them and put them in his coat pocket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville. Roundbottom. I am not sorry.


	5. The Second Task II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Lake is cold.

Harry and Viktor walked down to the Black Lake together. It was sort of an awkward trip because neither of them were very talkative. “So, you’re friends with Neville?” Harry asked. Viktor nodded. “How’d that happen?” 

Viktor ran a hand through his hair. “The broom I brought to practice with broke. I was trying to repair it with a spell, and then that Neville popped his head out of the river. He had been looking at the river grass I think.” 

Harry took one of the biscuits Hermione had given him out of his pocket and started to eat it. 

“He grabbed a strange looking twig and told me I needed to patch the broom before trying to fix it. After that it worked good as new, and we started to hang out. That was a few months ago.” 

“Cool.” Harry said, wiping a biscuit crumb from his face. 

“How did you become friends with that Weasley boy?” Viktor asked. 

“Oh, Ron? I ran into him on at the train station my-” 

“No… not Ron.” Viktor interrupted. “The boy you sit with in the forest. He is also a red head.” 

“You mean Fred?” Harry asked, surprised. How did Krum even know that him and Fred hung out? 

“Yes. Sometimes when I am next to the river with Neville, we see you two walking to the forest.” 

“Oh, yeah. I met him the same way as Ron, at the station. We hang out in the forest ‘cause he convinces me to skip class sometimes.” Harry said. 

“Cool.” Viktor said. 

\-------------

Harry had been in the freezing water for a solid 20 minutes, and was cold. Before the Second Task had started, Hermione and Ron had come up to tell him that they hadn’t found Fred. George had been scanning the stands to take bets on who would win, and was not much help in the search. 

The Gillyweed in his throat had an aftertaste of artichoke. The water was getting colder the farther he swam down, and being distracted by thoughts of Fred was not helping. Where had he gone? What was he doing? 

More swimming. Down, down, down. Down until he caught sight of a very bright orange flicker in the water. A very pale face. Oh, that’s-

“Fred!” Harry bubbled. He started to swim as fast as his body could, running on two biscuits and some orange juice. Fred, who had the brightest hair, was the easiest to see from a distance. Lined up next to him were three others, Cho Chang, a Beuxbaton’s girl, and Neville. That was interesting. 

Upon closer inspection, Fred was extremely pale because he had an entire face of clown paint on. He had a big red dot on his nose, and the signature diamonds over the eyes. So he hadn’t been avoiding him. What a relief. 

Harry pulled his wand out and broke the chains keeping Fred at the bottom of the lake. He hooked his arm around his neck and started to swim upward, which was harder than just carrying his own weight but not too bad. 

A big, shark-like figure shot through the kelp, grabbing Neville and swimming away. Cedric Diggory came soon after that, holding Cho on his shoulder like a potato sack. That just left Fleur. 

Harry really had no interest in winning the Triwizard tournament. The First Task was less of a race and more of a ‘try not to die’ competition. Right now, he was more worried about the Beuxbaton’s girl. Fleur was an excellent witch, or veela or whatever, but she was trailing much farther behind everyone else. 

The flash of light in the water signaled that someone had forfeit, and Harry had a feeling that someone was Fleur. He swam back over to where the friends of the contestants had been chained, and broke the ones holding the Beuxbaton’s girl down. Outrage broke out amongst the mermaids, who scrambled to grab the girl. 

“Only take one!” they screeched, holding her tight.

“I’m sorry about this!” Harry bubbled, holding Fred close with his free hand and shooting magic out of his wand at the mermaids. They swam back, giving Harry enough time to grab Fleur’s friend. 

Holding both Fred and the girl tight, Harry used a spell to shoot the three of them up to the surface. The force of the water blowing past broke his grip, and the girl shot out of his arms. “SHIT!” Harry yelled, trying to grab the back of her shirt. A longer arm stretched forward, successfully getting the girl back. It was… Fred?

“FRED OH FUCK WHY ARE YOU AWAKE?” Harry yelled. They were still a distance away from the surface. Fred shrugged and puffed his cheeks out to signify that he was holding his breath.

“JUST HOLD ON, WE’RE ALMOST THERE!” Harry said. The roar of the water around them made it hard to see or hear anything, but Harry thought he saw Fred nod. The three of them were a rocket, shooting up. Going faster and faster until finally they broke through the top.

Fred gasped and took big, heaping breaths. His clown makeup had come off from the force of the water, just leaving his nose stained red. “I think I got some up my nose!” Fred laughed. 

Harry pulled the Beuxbaton’s girl up and made sure she could swim before fully swallowing the Gillyweed. He coughed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Are you both alright?” he asked. 

“Oui.” said the Beuxbaton’s girl. 

“Yeah, we’re good. Thanks for that.” Fred said. 

They swam to the dock, where Fleur was wrapped in a towel and crying. “My sister!” she howled, pulling the girl out of the water and into her towel. Ron and Hermione were there too, holding towels. 

Fred hoisted himself out of the water, shivering at the impact of the cold air. Hermione wrapped a towel around him, and they both pulled Harry’s tired body onto the dock. 

“I need a nap.” Harry said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I decided to put Ron and Hermione together, I thought it was great until thinking about the lake scene. I think it's cool that Neville is getting some love and not just the annoying character though, I hope you feel the same!


End file.
